Today Was A Fairytale
by SIUFan
Summary: Gunther decides to take Rocky out for a big surpise. Will it be a blissful moment or a plain disaster? Song-fic inspired by the song Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift / Runther


**Aloha guys! This was originally meant to be a song-fic for the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift, but I decided to change it.. Enjoy and stuffs :D**

* * *

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

It was six in the morning, and the sun was slowly rising higher to a dull morning sky, making sky even more radiant. Bright sunbeams came through the silky white curtains, casting vivid yellow and orange rays to spread in every direction of Rocky's bedroom. Rocky could feel the warmness coming from the sun rays, as they lightly settled down to her face. She was too tired to get up, so she just changed in to a comfortable position and continued to sleep. But suddenly a small sound on the window distracted her sleeping, causing her to flicker her heavy eyelids open. Seconds later she heard an another thump, and that was the time when she finally got up, frustrated. Rocky opened the big glass window, and got passed by a cool morning breeze.

"Over here." Rocky heard a familiar voice, and instantly looked over the direction where the voice had come.

"Gunther? What are you doing here?" Rocky asked astonished, squinting her eyes just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Come down, and I'll tell you," Gunther said, stretching his arms forward, ready to catch her.

"Are you out of your mind? You know that I'm scared of high places," Rocky said strictly, not believing that he was trying to coax her to jump.

"Trust me, Rocky."

Rocky left a soft sigh in the air: she knew she could trust Gunther, and with that thought on her mind she was motivated to do the jump.

She put her legs on the rail one by one, and was ready to jump. Rocky took a last big breath and loosened the grip from the rail, and little later she found herself in a pair of strong, safe arms.

"Morning beautiful," Gunther said grinning down at her. He was proud of her, not only she had made the jump, she had actually got rid of the fear and trusted him. Rocky only smiled at him, and got off of his lap, relieved.

Before Rocky could ask or say anything, Gunther had already offered his hand.

"Shall we take a walk?" he asked as politely as he could.

Rocky gave her boyfriend a weird look to why he was making an attempt to be nice to her. "Sure," Rocky said, linking her hand to his. They walked along a small path in a comfortable silence, while Rocky had no idea where they were going.

"Um, where are we actually going?" Rocky asked, unable to hold the question inside of her.

"That's a surprise," Gunther said running his hand on his pocket. "You will also need this," he said and covered her eyes with a blindfold.

"Great. I was about to ask a clue, and then you put a blindfold," Rocky said sarcastically. Gunther chuckled, and lead the way. After a little while, they had come to their destination, and Gunther took the blindfold off.

"You can look now." Rocky opened her eyes, slowly and saw a breathtaking view opening in front of her.

"Oh, wow," she said amazed, squeezing Gunther's hand a little. There, in front of her was a shiny indigo river with a few old-fashioned wooden boats covered by a thick layer of white paint, and blue painted stripes. The boats looked a lot like gondolas, but were much narrowed, and the river was surrounded by some oak trees, and flowers.  
The fresh smell of colourful bloomed flowers just made her mind hazy and ecstatic. The scenery was, without a doubt beautiful and romantic.

"Do you like it?" Gunther asked finally.

"I love it. It's really beautiful, Gunther," Rocky said with a dreamy expression, and continued to admire nature's beauty.

"Sure it is, but not as beautiful as you though," Gunther said smirking at her. Rocky playfully elbowed him on the arm, for the corny compliment.

"What do you say about a boat ride? Just you and me." Rocky's eyes widened, and she was beyond excited. It was obvious that she would say yes.

"That would be really awesome!" Rocky exclaimed happily. She had never been on to boat rides, but according to the movies and people, it was a memorable experience, and what would be better than experience it for the first time with the love of your life?

"Alright then," Gunther said and lead her carefully into the boat. After Gunther had hopped on the boat, too, he grabbed the two long wooden paddles next to him, and started to row.

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Time slows down whenever you're around_

Rocky was enjoying the ride so far, but then a reflection on the water caught her attention. She glanced on the water and saw herself; her hair was a mess, some of the wisps of her hair were sticking out in every possible direction, and she didn't wear any make-up, and she was only wearing a simply classy white nightgown which reached almost to her knees.

"I look like a mess," Rocky said making a disappointed pout after a final adjustment.

"I have to disagree with you there. I think you look pretty lovely," Gunther said smiling, as he placed the paddles to their belonging places, and let the boat sail freely. Rocky raised an incredulous brow at Gunther's remark.

"Ok, now you're just being nice. I mean look at me I'm here without any make-up, and my hair is a mess, and I'm only wearing a nightgown: so, tell me again, do I look okay?" Rocky said questioning him.

"You look more than okay, you look stunning even though you're just wearing a simple nightgown, and no make-up. It just shows how beautiful you're naturally. Plus combined with your outside and inside look, you are a truly beautiful person," Gunther said sincerely looking in to her warm brown eyes, which were now glowing satisfaction and a hint of suspicion.

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest_

Rocky felt her heart fluttering twice faster, and a smile plastering on her face as she took every single word in. Gunther's sincere, yet warm smile seemed to send her in a whole different world. Without thinking about the boat, Rocky shifted to Gunther's lap, delighted as a child in the Christmas Eve. Luckily the boat only pounced a couple of times, but didn't turn upside down and dip them on the water. Gunther wrapped a hand around Rocky's waist tightly.

"You're such a charmer," Rocky grinned, and leaned closer up to his strong chest.

"I only speak from my heart and soul," Gunther said grinning back at her. He then tilted her chin up, and looked down at her sparkling brown eyes. Closing the gap between them, he leaned down and pressed his lips next to hers, and everything around them seemed to disappear.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way_

Slowly breaking down the kiss they came to the air, smiling at each other, with dazed expressions.

"I actually brought you up here, for a reason," Gunther said, remembering the reason why he had brought her. Rocky could hear an excitement of his voice, and it made her curious.

"Look back," Gunther said suddenly. Rocky took his demand and changed her position slightly only to look back, confused. Nothing. There was nothing, but water and more water, and a few trees in the distance. It made her more confused as she didn't know why he had demanded her to look back.

"I don't underst-" Rocky got cut off and gasped, as she saw Gunther holding a small velvet box, revealing a golden ring with a delicate heart-shaped sapphire gem on it surrounded by small diamonds.

"Rocky.. I fell in love with you, since the first day I met you, and I couldn't help, but fall deeper. I never imagined myself in this position, looking back at all the arguments we had, but you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and that is why I'm asking this: Raquel Oprah Blue, will you marry me?" Gunther asked concerned, looking directly at her full with hope and passion. Rocky was amazed, and her eyes became watery. She felt like she was the most luckiest and happiest girl in the world.

"What do you think?," Rocky said through the tears, and hugged him instantly.

_Today was a fairytale._

"I love you so much," Rocky whispered, and leaned up to kiss him tenderly, as he did the same. The kiss was more than sweet, more than wonderful, it was truly magical and meaningful. It sure was a memorable and unforgettable moment of their lives.

The day couldn't get any better, as it felt like _a fairytale. _

* * *

**I'm tired, so I cant be bothered to talk.. so leave a review and toodles! (Don't forget to check back for a new Runther story soon!)**


End file.
